


Intervention

by Dractonis



Series: Social Media [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Chatting & Messaging, Crazy, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Facebook, Intervention, M/M, Out of Character, Pictures, Social Media, WTF, Yahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dractonis/pseuds/Dractonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak goes to the worst place possible for advice in dealing with his Father's inappropriate comments: Yahoo Answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyinpink602 (leodis57)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/gifts).



> The next installment of the Social Media series, this time Novak takes to Yahoo and Facebook to solve life's problems. In which Novak is overemotional, Rafa worships Roger, Roger hates Novak's family and Andy is generally unhelpful. Brace for OOCness.
> 
> Dedicated to ladyinpink602 who suggested doing something with the comments that Novak's father made. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story and did not happen, no implication is intended in regards to the real people involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated: Please help me to win a tshirt from Tomas Berdych by favouriting my tweets! 
> 
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/681AAB3B  
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/87AA38A7


End file.
